


Awkward Situations

by maraki_maraki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Erections, Gen, Harry has a panic attack, Panic Attacks, Unwanted erections, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraki_maraki/pseuds/maraki_maraki
Summary: Harry is forced by Dumbledore to go on a trip with Snape. He is 16, and there’s a particular “need” he needs to take care of. But what if Snape doesn’t give him any time alone? Certainly neither of them expected what followed! (Sort of a crack fic but not really. Not my usual style)





	Awkward Situations

Harry Potter wasn’t sure how exactly he got himself into this. When he first heard about it, he almost ran away screaming. A two-week long trip? With Snape?  
Dumbledore couldn’t tell which one was more displeased.  
But as Harry had piles of homework to do during this period, he was almost obligated to accept.  
But now, already five days in and Harry was deeply regretting it. The old man was giving him a really hard time, so much that he was actually thinking how much better it would be back in the castle, doing his homework with freedom.  
He should have expected this. He wasn’t able to stand Snape for an hour, how could he think he would be able to survive 14 days them alone?  
And the worst part?  
The stupid bat refused to leave him alone for more than a few seconds.  
“I hate it as much as you do, Potter, but I can’t have you getting in trouble while I’m in charge.”  
It was far more annoying than he could have ever imagined. They ate together, they slept together, and even when he went to the bathroom the bat was no more than 5 feet away.  
It was insufferable! He couldn’t even take a shit without his professor knowing!  
And this is where it gets complicated. Well, more complicated.  
Ever since he turned 13, Harry would always wake up with an erection. Always. And at about 15, he had already made a habit of jerking off at least 3 times a day.  
And it doesn’t need much thinking to realize it was impossible to do so now.  
It was a real pain trying to hide it from Snape. Most of the times, he had to think of aunt Marge naked to make it go away, but it was too disgusting to keep doing it daily.  
He had made many attempts to get some time alone, he even resorted to asking for it, but it was no use.  
He remembered vividly the time when he pleaded to be left alone, and Snape’s answer was disappointing, to say the least.  
“We’re in a hurry, Potter, we don’t have time for your ‘time alone’.”  
“But sir I-”  
“I’m not in the mood for your games, Potter. Shut up and move faster!”  
What followed was actually quite expected.  
Harry was tossing and turning in his sleep, and he woke Snape up. The professor got ready to start shouting for being interrupted from his slumber so abruptly, when he realized the boy’s state.  
From what he assumed, the boy was having a nightmare. He was sweating and mumbling, constantly shifting. Severus hesitated. Should he wake him up or not?  
He casted ‘lumos’ with his wand, and he noticed that the boy had begun to shake.  
His hand hovered over the boy’s shoulder and just a second before he began shaking him, the boy woke up on his own with a loud moan. Snape assumed it was equivalent to a scream, which would make much more sense at the moment.  
At first, Harry had a sheepish smile plastered on his face, but when he noticed the man staring at him, his eyes went wide.  
“Nightmare, Potter?” asked the professor, still oblivious to what Harry’s body had done. “Why are you looking at me like that?” he added, noticing the look of horror on the boy’s face. “What is going on? Speak up boy!”  
Harry felt his face burn, his stomach churning with anxiety. Did he just have a wet dream? While he was in the same room with his most hated professor?  
His intense gaze made Harry realize that the man was waiting for an answer and wouldn’t be satisfied until he had one.  
Still dizzy from the sleep, it didn’t even cross his mind to lie – not that the bat wouldn’t see through it. With his hands shaking, he lifted the bed sheets, revealing a wet stain on his crotch.  
Snape couldn’t hide neither his surprise nor his disgust. “Did you… wet yourself?”  
“N-no,” stuttered Harry with embarrassment.  
“Then wha-” the professor cut himself off as the realization – and the smell – hit him. The smell of semen was strong and it was obvious who it was to blame.  
Harry turned the deepest shade of red Severus had ever seen on a person. “I-I’m so sorry, i-it was-”  
“Harry-” Severus interrupted him, only to be interrupted himself. The boy didn’t seem to notice the sudden use of his first name.  
“It was an- an accident!”  
“Harry, go wash yourself,” ordered the professor, his voice calm.  
“It was an accident!” repeated Harry, getting up and desperately trying to cover himself with his hands, even though he knew it was no use. It wouldn’t save him from any more embarrassment.  
“I know, boy, I know, now go wash yourself.”  
Harry left the room, tripping a bit on the way due to his like-a-penguin walk.  
As he was washing, his mind was racing. Snape was furious, he knew. Could he give him detention whilst they were so far away from school? Could he take away House points? Because if he did, Gryffindor was sure to drop below zero.  
He delayed his return as much as he could, and he would have stayed in the bathroom if he wasn’t so damn tired. He returned to bed and with relief he noticed that the lights were off and Snape seemed to be asleep.  
He wanted to hit his head on a wall when he heard his professor talk with his back to him. “Did you wash?”  
Maybe sleeping in the bathtub wasn’t such a bad idea after all.  
“Just… my legs. I’ll shower in the morning,” muttered the teen, wanting to just bury his head on his pillow and sleep it all off. But Snape didn’t speak for a moment, so he felt obligated to continue. “I’m so sorry, sir, I-” Harry’s breath quickened and he found himself unable to speak.  
Severus got up in a sitting position and turned around to look at the boy. “No, calm down, it’s okay, it’s alright.” He looked at the boy who was struggling to take a breath. “Breath with me, Harry. Inhale… exhale…”  
For a few minutes he kept this up while his mind raced. The Great Harry Potter was having panic attacks?  
Once the boy seemed to have calmed down a bit, Severus started talking again, even if the boy refused to look at him in the eye. “Look, I know it was an accident. I may also be to blame here. You’re a teenager, I should have given you some more time alone – and trust me, it would be a pleasure to do so, but you see this trip-”  
“Sir, can we please stop talking about it?” asked Harry, looking everywhere but his professor.  
Snape suddenly realized that he had no reason to be saying all these things other than his discomfort.  
“Yes, you are right. Let’s just go to bed and forget about it. Starting now, this night never happened.”  
“Thank you,” said the boy with relief, still not daring to lift his eyes from the floor.  
When Harry laid again on his bed, he noticed that the sheets were now dry and clean, and in his head he thanked the man.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it was strange but it popped in my head and I said why not? If you liked it please leave kudos and a review!


End file.
